What remains?
by LiberIusB0
Summary: Tenten, young ANBU operative, has been given a mission which compromised her judgment...will she follow her gut or will she be swayed by Hyuuga ways? Is bittersweet past really worth all this trouble, and what s the big deal with red scarf with Hyuuga ensign? Nejiten - after the war with flashbacks of the good old days.


Disclaimer: I don´t own Naruto or any of its characters...if I did certain character would be still alive.

WHAT REMAINS

A three raven flew by from a nearby autumnal bushes startling her and forcing to concentrate on the steep road ahead ...and to him unfortunately. It wasn´t that she held any grudges against him personally, as matter a fact she never even heard of him before soon-to-be Hokage present her a scroll with a mission at hand, but her resentful and how would her former sensei said "unyouthful" attitude was coming from something much more deeper and serious…her bleeding heart. Since the moment she read mission objectives she knew her professionalism and temper were jeopardized, which was not so common event believe it or not especially after _his…demise_. Past few months, or better said a hole year ( it certainly seemed like years to her ) since the war ended she spent as much as possible time on missions, away from pitiful glances, away from sobbing trembles of her sensei and his chibi replica, away from _his damned clan_…and then she got this bloody mission.

"Just great" she murmured,"but I must admit fate really has funny sense of humor."

"Did you just finally decide to speak or that cat on your face got your tongue?" he asked nonchalantly.

"It's none of your business, now keep moving. I wanna arrive to Konoha before dark thank you very much." she answered irritably.

"Ouch grumpy, and here I thought all ANBU operatives were chatty and cheerful bunch_, but _I didn't know how beautiful they could be" white-eyed man said smirkingly eyeing her lower bun.

"And I thought all Hyuuga were born with poles up theirs asses but I guess I was wrong." she added sarcastically " By the way I thought at least _you _should learned lesson about unwanted flattery."

"Heh so you _do_ know of the famous stuck up attitude of my beloved clan, hm I wonder from where I know _you_. I have a feeling like I met _you_ before… ah well it doesn't matter at the moment I guess" pearly-eyed captive shrugged and scoffed at his masked captor," And for a record it wasn't _unwanted by _a girl directed to but _by_ my dear clan."

"Whatever, I don't care. So shut your trap and hurry it up will ya" kunoichi accelerated impatiently her pace, hoping that her captive won't bug her anymore.

Unconsciously young woman grabbed the end of her long red scarf around neck, clenching its emblem viciously between fingers mimicking her inner turmoil. But luck wasn't on her side that day or how would younger Neji (aka Neji before fateful chuning exam where his broken record about fate has ended) said _it was fate_, silence lasted only a few minutes before it has been ripped by a screech of her captive.

"Now I remember; you're teammate of our prodigy martyr Neji Hyuuga, what was your name again." He pondered, crossing his arms. "Tonton, Tintin, no wait _Tenten_, ah now I understand your source of knowledge about Hyuuga and possibly reason of having scarf with such symbol but I don't quite comprehend your crossness with…"

"There's nothing _you_ need to _comprehend_, get it!" Tenten yelled at dazzled man besides her glaring at his milky eyes. "In this moment all that's matter is accomplishing my mission objective, which is delivering your sorry ass to Hokage. Nothing more, nothing less…no need for first-name basis acquaintance." she lowered her voice shakingly and looked away from his hypnotic eyes to a Yin-Yang symbol on her scarf.

_Few years ago_

_"Damn, I can't believe I am saying this but I would rather wear Gai-sensei green spandex than THIS." Tenten shrieked pointing to the orange traditional Land of Tea outfit "So much for a birthday present mission from the Green Noble Beast and Lady Tsunade." and finished mockingly. _

_"It's not like we have a choice Tenten, we need to be presentable at the meeting, otherwise we shall raise suspicion and __perpetrator__ will escape, again." baritone voice stated coolly._

_"But Neji, it awful…" her whining has been interrupted by a well known Neji Hyuuga glare and kunoichi mumbled something__ incoherently about "presentable in a Naruto dreamland maybe". _

_Meeting was going smoothly, too smoothly if you asked Neji but his attention has been disturbed through all evening by his teammate constant restlessness and commotion._

_His indifferent mask started to crack and he whispered bitingly to Tenten: "What are you thinking you're doing, you'll ruin our cover."_

_"Well I'm sorry Neji but this "cover" doesn't cover very much and it's itchy as hell." a girl seethed unsuccessfully trying to keep her fingers from scratching already reddish skin. _

_Only then Neji managed to scan her "cover" thoroughly. She's been wearing long orange dress with a low cut at the back and not so innocent cut at her left side revealing soft skin of her thigh. Look at her tanned exposed skin made butterflies in his lower body parts to go wild, and he had to agree with his teammate for the first time that day…her "cover" wasn't really covering. _

_You gotta wonder for whom this early birthday gift mission was really intended. Unfortunately for Neji (or not) his keenly staring didn't go unnoticed by flustered Tenten. _

_"Stop it will ya, we're raising enough glances already with my stupid outfit. Let's us concentrate at those two creeps at the table." slightly blushed Tenten stood up and continued, "I'll go and distract them while you go around back where they've been during a gathering. Sounds like a plan?" _

_Neji dumbly looked at her but quickly regained control and replied monotonically:"It's too dangerous; we'll try that approach only if there is enough evidence in a storage room. For now you keep watch out of any unwanted attention while I check out that room." He seen her pouty expression and commanded: "Are we clear?" _

_"We are clear _captain._" Tenten answered coldly emphasizing every syllable._

_Not long after Neji began scouting for any evidence, he felt sudden flow of chakra leaving a area and gritted through his teeth:"Damn it Tenten!" but his intention of pursuing his reckless teammate has been postpone by a blow of a unknown cloaked figure._

_"Sorry Neji, but I can't let them slip away." kunoichi mumbled nervously to herself while trying to follow her targets from shadows. As soon as suspected men left village gates in a middle of a meeting Tenten knew that this mission was going to become much more complicated and ranked…but she didn't know how much. _

_Her gut told her from beginning that there are more at stake than a simple information gathering from neighbor village. Sudden sound of trampling leaves behind her alerted Tenten to a presence of stranger, so she quickly planted one of her traps before leaping to another tree, cursing stupid dress for slowing her down and making her carry only one scroll. Unfortunately distraction with trap had costed her, because in front her only one of two creeps was. She instinctively snatched scroll and scaled to a nearby oak as she planned her next step. _

_"Ok Tenten, you got this, just take a deep breath and lure them back to village where reinforcement will take care of rest." girl thought while closing her eyes and relaxing tensed shoulders for a moment before leaping into a fray. _

_Neji had more trouble defeating an enemy ninja than he expected but his uneasiness wasn't coming from that…Tenten was missing. He had already scanned with his byakugan almost every part of a village, but there were no trace of Tenten or their targets. His heart started to pound harder and lump in his throat appeared when with his kekkei genkai Neji noticed scene occurring in front of village gates._

_"Eight Trigrams Vacuum Palm!" _

_The last enemy ninja has been slammed to a nearby willow by a ruthless power of Neji's palm. The village's officials quickly appeared like bees to a honey beside perpetrators bawling about "serving justice" and "evasion of a political ramification", but to Neji only that mattered was well-being of a limping girl in his arms. _

_"Tenten, are you Ok?" Neji frantically asked with a scared look on his face. His bulging eyes searched hectically for a source of her wounds when sticky liquid touched his skin._

_"Oh no… Tenten you need to stay awake, do you hear me? I'm going to bandage the wound…I"_

_"N-neji…did I…did I make It." trembling figure in shinobi arms stuttered painfully._

_"Tenten!" Neji exclaimed softly, "Don't try to move, medic is on the way, but I need to wrap your injury quickly or you're gonna lose a lot of blood." and continued with his silky voice while taking out from his backpack a red scarf to tend her injury ._

_"Just…answer me did I…sorry" feverishly asked kunoichi looking straight at his now pure pupil less lavender eyes. _

_Next few hours were blurred for Tenten, but she remembered three things: getting a early birthday gift in the form of beautiful red emblem shawl from Neji ( which sadly has been bloodstained from her wound), his stunning tender smile and affectionate look in his for so long cold eyes. _

"You really should think over about letting me go."

"Huh."

"I guess I should make my case clearer; my name is Ziyou by the way, ahem and maybe you're right, maybe I can't _comprehend _your …situation, but I know that you can understand mine." stated carefully Hyuuga member after some time.

"What are you babbling about?" masked women replied confusedly coming back to reality from the memories.

"Don't play coy with me, we both know excellently how much you are aware of Hyuuga bullshit." man impatiently replied, "and because of that I can't get it way you're acting so…" but he had been interrupted by Tenten's harsh response.

"Listen idiot, if you think I am falling so easily for a puppy eyes and sob story you're gravely mistaken" shouted Tenten with her finger poking his chest, "Especially since you're from a main branch Mr. Freedom.".

"Aha so you _do know_ of my _sob story._" added with smirking Ziyou, "And of my unsuccessful leap in freedom. But mine origin is a reason more why I had to flee from _them_. Theirs need of control is not satisfied by mere branch family, they're freaking control monsters." yelled ecstatic captive.

"So your solution was to run to the Hyuuga greatest enemy, very clever." said sarcastically ANBU sentinel.

"Laugh it out, but at the moment that seemed like the best idea."

"Best Idea, have you lost your mind completely." shrieked kunoichi throwing her hands in the air, "You went straight to a Kumogakure and on top of that, you almost marry a damned daughter of Head Ninja of Kumogakure, what the hell!?".

"Well, desperate times call for desperate measures, and that's exactly what I have done…in a sense it doesn't differ from what your Hyuuga boy has done for the freedom."

That was a last straw for Tenten's patience; she knocked and pinned him down. Everything started to go in slow motion in her head, with every blow she caused, more pain throbbed at left side of her chest and more repressed feelings flew from her melting heart. Her eyes became reddish as a bloody scarf and Ziyou's face and steadily her fists slowed down with every breath she took. There weren't any tears; so much wished tears since the day he died, just a big black hole and emptiness were plotted on her face.

Then it hit her that she didn't verbally defend her former teammate sacrifice and a reason for it didn't lay in those punches; it laid in fact that she _didn't disagree_ with captive statement and she felt lost. More lost than the moment she acknowledged to herself her lack of natural talent to become as Lady Tsunade, hell more lost than that damned day he decided to play a hero.

"It hurts isn't? That damned feeling of darkness and hopelessness," a bloody man claimed sincerely and sorrowfully "now you just imagine at top of all that, cage…cage made to keep you in by a your own people who might be suffering much longer than you JUST because _tradition demands it_!"

Ziyou's voice woke her up from a trance and sentinel asked her captive with a gently whisper:" So according to you, what's the point of living such life?"

"FREEDOM, freedom of choice…yeah I know freedom is not unlimited, but still depraving of a basic emotional and mental NEEDS and ways of satisfying those needs is just as bad as factually _imprisonment_!" screamed emotionally broken Hyuuga, "Just look at our luminous leader, he let his own _brother_ to be sacrificed goat for WHAT! Tradition, politic peace and stability, please do I need to go on!" flustered man grumped with popping veins around temples, "Or look at Lady Hinata, poor girl has been deprived of parental love and care from a beginning of her _perfect_ heiress life and what do we have now, obsessive stalker with a complexes and stammering problems!"

"You speak of choices, of means of achieving freedom…but what Neji taught me is… end never justifies means!", for the long time non-existent genuine smile showed at kunoichi face, "Yeah shit happens all over the world, injustice is at every corner, but doesn't give us right to break rules!" elated girl yelled at openmouthed detainee.

"Neji's father _chose_ to protect main family, God knows how many times I heard this discussion before," kunoichi annoyingly murmured "and Hinata is not traumatized weakling but a strong and skilled kunoichi, and something you're never gonna be _sweet and nice person_! ".

"Are you so BLIND and stupid to see truth of Hyuuga tyranny! Or you're just one of Mr. Genius's _bitches_ waiting for a Hiashi good will to throw you some…" and once again "Mr. Freedom" speech has been cut off by Tenten's fist.

"_Don't. Ever. Insult neither Neji's honor nor mine. Again!" _spelled icily out female member of a former team Gai.

"Uh you're really having anger control issue _and_ yours lack of decency to wait for interlocutor to finish a sentence is unnerving." said man whilst wiping blood from his lower lip, "I guess it's futile to expect that one fan girl understand, because that's what you are despite scarf you're wearing."

"You're lacking in a heckuva lot more than decency! And what are you about _now_!?" pissed Tenten asked "Why are you making such big deal about freaking shawl, jeez you sound like I stole him or something."

"Hn don't beat around the bushes, you know what I am talking about…something about "stronger than you were yesterday" and "making blind assumptions about everything". If you're the blind one don't assume that everyone are." stated Ziyou with his sight on red piece of cloth.

"What…how…how do you know about it?" and then keen kunoichi noticed his byakugan stare and flinched "No way, it can't be…"

"Heh so you didn't know for those _messages_ written with chakra treads at that scarf of yours, ah looks like nowadays even pathetic ninja as yourself can become ANBU operative…truly sad." Hyuuga answered scornfully.

Tenten didn't pay attention to a scoffing jabber, her mind was just focused on figuring out when did Neji left those messages…and why.

_Few days before a start of battles of Forth Shinobi War_

_"I swear Lee if you ask me one more time to wear green war uniform I'll…oh Neji it's you." a panting female curiously eyed her teammate, "What brings you here?"_

_"I thought to see how your preparations are progressing." white eyed genius simply replied "You weren't at training grounds or at apartment so I assumed you would attend to your duties in this Ninja tools storage."_

_"Gee Neji looks like it's impossible to escape your genius mind." kunoichi teased as she winked at him "So what's up?"_

_Byakugan wielder seemed hesitant to answer and not in mood for her tease, so Tenten worriedly looked at him:"Is everything alright? I already told you that Hinata is ok with you in command of the clan on the front lines, heck I think everybody are. There's no one I would trust more to lead an army than you." and energetically explained._

_"I'm not so sure that everybody shares your opinion of my abilities and I'm aware of Lady Hinata stance on matter but that not why I am here." a smirk settled on his lips as he looked straight at her._

_"Oh…then what's a matter?" she figured out Neji's up to something serious and it's better to let him open up without interruption, after all he's been her best friend and she knew him best…or that what she thought. _

_"I…I came to return you a belonging, you might have been worried about it whereabouts." timidly spoke silky baritone as his hand pulled out red shawl._

_"Neji…I…where did you find it? I thought I lost it for sure when I was delivering supplies for Gai-sensei and Naruto. Heck, I nearly pulverized Lee during sparing that day…not only because of the scarf but still…You're not wanting it back, aren't ya?" kunoichi's chirping has been cut off by the impetuous voice. _

_"Don't be silly, of course not;" white eyed man said rapidly "and it's not of importance where I found it, I just thought to be of assistance for you before…" he added, his voice wavering as her doe eyes lowered._

_She self-consciously wrapped her arms around herself, they both heard of monstrosities of war, but they didn't know how rotten and terrifying war can be. _

_"Yeah it sucks that team Gai has been disbanded but if everything goes according to plan, Tobi and his band of Akatsuki misfits will be a cinched in no time!" exclaimed cheerfully female member of team Gai. _

_"It's not going to be that easy _Tenten_, enemy is formidable and full of dirty tricks up his sleeve." stated icily Hyuuga prodigy as his ivory eyes looked away from her._

_"I'm not saying it will be a child play, but would it kill ya to be just a little bit more optimistic, I mean seriously we're talking about guys who are trying to capture Naruto, _ _of all people, for who knows how long! It's not like he's hard to find, just the _opposite_," yelled hectically kunoichi whilst throwing arms in air_ "_especially since he's in a company of Gai-sensei, who is subtle as an elephant in a kitchen."_ _Tenten murmured finishing her rant._

_In that moment she didn't know how much she would regret those words in a future; her ignorance of size of the treat looming over shinobi world was blinding her judgment. Neji clenched his fists as his inner struggle took place behind indifferent face._

_"Are you done ranting about purpose of this war?" long haired shinobi coldly asked. "This is not a time for second guessing our superiors or jabbering about mental capacities of the enemy. This is a time for…" his voice cracked as his eyes soften. _

_"…goodbye." he knew she would finish his sentence, just like she did all this years so far. His dry throat and pounding heart make it difficult to breathe while her chocolate eyes penetrate his soul. All squabbling was forgotten and something else took place in their minds and hearts…realization of ending present and possibly doomed future._

_"Yes…I."_

_"YOSH, my youthful teammate are you sure you didn't change your mind about lovely…oh Neji's here." The Leaf Handsome devil bumped in and awkwardly continued "My sincere apologies for ruining your youthful…discussion but Lady Tsunade ordered us to attend a meeting in her quarters."_

_"Lee didn't you prattle about that damned suit when you…entered?" weapon mistress asked exasperatedly while Neji's perfect eyebrow arched._

_"Indeed I was, I still don't lose hope that you'll blossom at the battlefield in your springtime of youth in that youthful uniform, but our dear Gai-sensei had taught me that at some times is better to get down on business." answered excitedly a bowl cut shinobi. _

_"I can't imagine what times he had in mind." Tenten mumbled sarcastically._

_"Hn." Neji agreed noncommittally._

_"Anyway this is a good opportunity to announce that since we're not gonna be at same divisions I'll fight hundred times harder on the battlefield or I'll do thousand push-ups and thousand chin-ups." Rock Lee stated sternly despite his funny way of expression._

_"Lee…" Tenten said softly, knowingly what her bushy brow friend meant as lavender eyed male stoic posture began to melt slightly._

_"No Tenten, this have to be said…I'm sadden with a current situation but no matter what we'll always be members of team Gai… so fight with the full power of youth and the full speed ahead!" taijutsu expert said loudly as his whimpering intensify…but unfortunately for him his idol wasn't present so sunsets and rainbows didn't occur._

_"Just keep holding on and be stronger than you were yesterday!" Lee exclaimed with fire in his round eyes as he stretched out arm in front of him._

_"Stronger than I was yesterday! There's much more I aim to accomplish!" surprisingly Neji's palm covered Lee's stretched hand whilst white eyes met chocolate. _

_"M-my Eternal rival!" Rock Lee started to weep._

_Genius act and gaze took Tenten's breath away. The lightheaded girl laid down shyly her hand over the pale one and cried team Gai motto:"It's not like I am giving up either! Stronger than I was yesterday!"_

_"Fight! Fight! Fight! And one more time fight!" Lee shouted passionately while his teammates changed exasperated glances and closed eyes in annoyance but with smile on their lips._

_"Now let's go, Lady Hokage awaits us." long haired shinobi said monotonically but Tenten's keen eye didn't escape Neji's tender and affectionate look on her lost-and-found scarf._

"So _then_ Neji managed to leave a message, I shouldn't be surprised he was a genius after all." a smirk adorned her tanned face as she unraveled part of the mystery of the red scarf.

"What's so funny; you finally realized that you have been only puppet in a grand scheme?" captive asked disdainfully.

"No, just the opposite…I have just been reminded of mine ninja way, thanks for helping me out." kunoichi said lightly as she touched lightly her ANBU mask.

"Huh have you lost your mind? What for are you thanking me, don't tell me this is your way of apologizing for using me as a punching bag?" confused man questioned his sentinel.

"In a sense…yeah you can say like that…but don't expect any time soon to happen again." weapon mistress said nonchalantly as she raised her eyes towards horizon.

"Are you not going to plead me to read you a message? Maybe we should trade, your blind eye on my escape for a love letter." Ziyou asked scornfully.

"No." Tenten chirped.

"Why the hell not?"

"Because genius trusted in my ability of deciphering a message, and I am not letting his trust to be misplaced in me, not by a long shot." female ninja exclaimed proudly.

Stunned Hyuuga fell silent whilst his byakugan eyes noticed Konoha border. He lifted his head high as two swallows flew above realizing kunoichi's words about different manners of achieving freedom.

"He really means a lot to you."

"…"

"I wish I had such person in my life." captive quietly stated.

"You don't look dead to me, you still have chance to let someone in your life." sentinel added lightly.

"What do you think Hyuugas going to do with me?" appalled man said gravely.

"…"

"Exactly."

"Well maybe if you give them some reassurance that you're not working with the enemy they let you off the hook." ANBU member gave suggestion.

"Just as your friend choose his manner of reaching the sky I intent too to have freedom of choice." caged man informed his temporary warder with a smile creeping up.

Dazzled girl anxiously looked at broken man expecting some clarification. Clarification never occurred from his lips.

Few days later at Konoha cemetery

"Greetings Miss Tenten, it's always a pleasure to see you despite the circumstances." long haired man stated coldly.

"Lord Hiashi the pleasure is mine." weapon mistress has bitten her tongue as she continued formally pointing to group of Hyuuga elders around freshly dug grave "May I ask you what brings you here and what's with commotion?"

Man dressed in traditional Hyuuga apparel arched his brow and answered icily:"This is sad day for the Hyuuga clan, tragic event has occurred within Main branch family walls."

Kunoichi gasped when she realized about what "tragic event" Hyuuga leader must be talking:"P-please accept my condolences."

"Thank you." stoic eyed her warily "I have been informed that you accomplished mission successfully concerning _Hyuuga traitor_."

"I wouldn't call _that_ successful." Tenten thought bitingly.

Lord Hiashi took a step towards the exit, shoulder-to-shoulder with female ninja and whispered monotonically with sight placed in front of him: "Congratulations for a well done mission. You've made the _right_ choice." answering the verbally unquestioned Tenten's inquiry.

She stood there stunned clutching red scarf, which she mechanically pulled out, for who knows how long almost forgetting the reason why she came in the first place as wind played with her fringes. Her brainstorming has been hindered by a pressure in her chest and stifling which reminded her of water prison from few years ago. Aching memories flooded her mind whilst teary eyes looked straight at name carved on memorial. One beautiful white dove watched her from nearby tree as she began to sob grievously.

"Neji…have I…have WE made a _right choice_? What's point of…if this is all that remains?!"

**Author notes: The End...or is it? ;) I have some ideas about sequel of this oneshot...like explaining WTH Neji has written on the scarf and are Hyuugas so drastic and unforgiving? I hope you liked it, I tried to write in canon universe so no flames please :) This is my first fanfiction so any criticism is appreciated ^^ Please review! **


End file.
